


A Gift

by Chris_Starsong



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 2016年维克托生日写的文。
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年维克托生日写的文。

“嘿。”

一个纸盒摆在他面前，束着绿色彩带充满节日气息，顶上绑的大蝴蝶结却不那么雅观，皱皱巴巴的。

“需要我提醒你今天是12月28日吗？25号那天倒没见你这么殷勤。”

“你知道那天我被那群老古板占用了一整天的时间。”杰斯皱起鼻子表情像是吃了变质的蜜糖果实，“回到这里还发现没带钥匙。”

“哈，冰雪节被锁在自己居所外面一整夜这事儿可够我笑一年的。”维克托一点情面也不给他留。

杰斯没有让争论继续下去，手指翻过盒子上挂着的小卡片举到维克托面前。

“我知道明天是你生日。”

卡片上只有一句简单的生日快乐，字体潦草，像极了这个人的手笔。

维克托一眼瞟到上面刺眼的字母“c”，“而你甚至把我的名字写错了。”淡金色的眼睛眯成一条线紧紧盯着男人不放。

尴尬至极。杰斯自己看了看卡片又把头扭向其他方向，“呃……笔误。有的时候手写顺了就会这样，别在意了。”他掏出笔想办法把“c”改成了“k”。

“去你的吧，杰斯。”

维克托揽过礼物盒，环顾四周把它放在储物柜的顶上回头继续起手上的工作，没有再理他。

这个冰雪节也很忙碌。杰斯瘫在单人沙发里对着天花板发愣，窗外的节日灯光时不时在他的余光里闪一闪，像在提醒他这个冰雪节过得有多糟糕。外出交流让他28号才得以回家，带着一身寒冷打开家门，他想做的事情只有一动不动地倒上沙发了。

神游半天的杰斯转动酸涩的眼珠，眼前的东西从一片白的天花板变成墙角结成的蜘蛛网，再到摞了一堆旧东西的储物柜。一个扛着一个按大小摞好的纸箱里放着几年前的文件，一些失败的试验品，还有他也不记得的乱七八糟的东西。灰尘铺满瓦楞纸，杰斯撇开视线，余光中闪过一点红绿色——冰雪节的颜色。

他又把头转回去，那个红绿的盒子被其他大箱子遮挡着，很难看清，也没有落上多少灰。他应该是记得这盒子里本来装着什么东西的。

——“胡桃夹子？你认真的？”

——“其实是一个……嗯，扳手。很有趣的设计不是吗？”

维克托几乎就要用这个玩偶扳手砸上杰斯脑袋了，他感觉自己被当成了一个小孩子。不过仔细看看的话就会发现这扳手做的的确很精致，维克托的拇指在扳手涂漆的“腿”上磨蹭半天，随手把它揣进口袋。盒子里也没什么其他的东西。这么漂亮的盒子扔了怪可惜的，杰斯想着便把它放回柜子上了，以后还可以放杂物。

杰斯从回忆里脱身，这会儿才想起这个盒子到现在似乎还是空着的，没有放文件，垃圾或是其他任何东西。相对于其他纸箱，这个盒子还是太小了。

明天是维克托生日。杰斯默默思考，嘴角苦涩地半抿着。

只是他以后的生日不会再收到来自他的礼物了。

维克托甩了甩手里的扳手，继续为机械臂扭紧螺丝。在休息的间隙，他沉思着，下意识用拇指摩挲把手。但即便隔着一层手套他也能感觉出——那块地方也再也不会有仿真小人的膝盖一般的凸起感了。


End file.
